1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and specifically improved portions where an electrical connection test is conducted.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,574 discloses a female connector with a female housing that has a terminal accommodating portion. Cavities are formed side by side in the terminal accommodating portion and female terminals can be accommodated in the cavities. Each female terminal has a tubular connecting portion for receiving the tab of a mating male terminal. Testing probes can be brought into contact with the female terminals to check whether the female terminals are in the correct cavities. Specifically, each probe is inserted through a terminal insertion opening in the front of the cavity and into the connecting portion of the female terminal. Thus, each probe contacts part of a resilient contact piece in the connecting portion.
The above-described probes are attached to a testing jig or the like and are driven forward and backward through an insertion stroke by operating a lever. The resilient contact pieces can be deformed excessively and set permanently in fatigue if the probes are inserted too deep.
The invention was developed in view of the above to prevent damage to female terminals during an electrical connection test.